marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Adolf Hitler (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Eva Braun (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Eagle's Nest, Reichstag and other Nazi castles or fortress. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Small mustache | Citizenship = German, Austrian | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Dictator | Education = High school dropout | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Braunau am Inn, Austria | PlaceOfDeath = Berlin, Germany | Creators = Joe Simon; Jack Kirby | First = Daring Mystery Comics #6 | Death = Young Men #24 | Overview = Adolf Hitler has appeared in Marvel publications for over 70 years, as such he has a detailed history. Below is an abridged version of his history. To read more about Hitler, see his expanded history. | HistoryText = Not much is known about Hitler's personal life, but it's much likely the same as his Earth-1218 counterpart. Before the War Adolf Hitler started a putsch at November 1923, known as the Bierhallen-Putsch, with the intention of creating a new "Reich". Unfortunately weren't the police on his side, and beated the Sturmabteilung members up. The tide turned when, just four years later at March 1927, a fight between Red Front fighters and Sturmabteilung members in the Lichterfelde-Ost train station, ended with a dozen arrests of Red Front fighters. By 1928, Hitler's party had just twelve seats in the Reichstag, but at 1933 it claimed nearly 200 seats. Hitler also became chancellor of the Weimar republic in said year. Hitler ordered brownshirts to flood the streets in search for Communists, after Dutchman leftist Marinus van der Lubbe might burned down the Reichstag. The following day, President Paul von Hindenburg signed the Reichstag Fire Decree, which suspended freedom of the press, freedom to organize, and privacy of post and telephone communication. Thousands of Communists were arrested, from which one of them was Red Skull's best friend, Dieter Lehmann. In the March 5 elections the very next week, the Nazis won 44 percent of the vote, which was still short of an outright majority. The Communist Party won 12 percent of the vote, but all of its deputies were arrested and jailed. World War II Adolf Hitler, the intolerant Pauline ruler of Germany, had many brushes with the esoteric during his career. He may have been manipulated by Heinrich Krowler and the Chapel of Dresden. He started World War II with the purpose of expanding Nazi Germany. He created an alliance with the Italian dictator Benito Mussolini and with the Japanese empire. One of his first actions in war was the sending of a fifth column led by Nazi spys Stohl, Herr Broen and Shultz, with the mission to undermine America, and then starting to attack Washington D.C., which was thanks to the Marvel Boy, not carried out. After that, a plan to disrupt the American military effort before they could enter the war , an attempt to build bombs , and the attempt to destroy Britain , failed. He began to fight the war for himself, after more and more of his best men were killed or captured by the Allied Forces. That included: Jorgen Kline , Otto Froebe and Wilhelm Hauser . Obliterating most of London, and smashing the smug smile out of Churchill's face, the Howling Commandos still made Hitler's glorius Reich look like a fool. He recalled how so many of his best men, Eric Koenig and Baron Strucker, became cowardly deserters and traitors. Right at this moment, Hitler found out, that the Joseph Goebbels he was talking to at the moment, turned out to be the Agent of 1000 Faces, who showed him more of his skills, and was then ordered to eliminate Sgt. Fury. He also at some time, arranged an execution for the captured Howling Commandos, who later freed themself. Instead of the Howling Commandos, Hitler ordered that the Kapitan of the most secur prison in the Reich, Captain Schnitzler, would be executed. Overtly opposed by the Invaders and secretly opposed by Khonshu and a time-travelling Doctor Strange, Hitler met his defeat in 1945. Hitler's primary disciple, the Red Skull, did not remain subordinate to the Führer. The Skull's dreams of conquest and a "New World Order" were even more ambitious and far-reaching than Hitler's. The Skull eventually came into direct conflict with a clone of the Führer, whose consciousness he trapped in a replica of the Cosmic Cube. The consciousness has since escaped and retaliated in kind. On April 30, 1945, Hitler was killed in self-defense by the Human Torch in Hitler's bunker in the closing days of World War II. When the Russians were invading Berlin, the Torch and Toro broke into Hitler's bunker just as he was about to commit suicide, to offer him the chance to surrender himself to the Americans, rather than the Russians. Hitler refused and tried to set off explosives. In the return, the Human Torch blasted fire at Hitler, thus burning him alive. Hate-Monger Nazi scientist Arnim Zola, a master geneticist, began devising a means of transferring the mind of Hitler into cloned bodies at the moment of death. Approving of the idea, Hitler allowed Zola to experiment upon him, energizing his brain in order for it to transmit his memories into a new body which became the Hate-Monger. | Powers = | Abilities = Brilliant political tactician and skilled painter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Megalomania | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Many appearances of Hitler in the Marvel Universe involve "What If" stories, alternate universes, manipulation of the time stream, and other time traveling scenarios. Also, Hitler employed a number of doubles to prevent assassination attempts or capture. * In , Bucky stated he assassinated Hitler, although it is known that it was the original Human Torch from (in continuity) and . Tom Brevoort confirmed many times it was in fact a joke from Bucky.Tom Brevoort's statement | Trivia = | Links = * Adolf Hitler at the Marvel Appendix * Adolf Hitler at DC Database * Adolf Hitler at Wikipedia }} Category:Historical Figures Category:WWII Characters Category:Dictators Category:Killed by Human Torch Category:Hitler Family Category:WWI Characters